


5 times Steve used taste as a justification for his cowardice, and 1 time he didn't

by Imiaslavie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers dreamt of a perfect first kiss with Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Steve used taste as a justification for his cowardice, and 1 time he didn't

1\. Morning breath

Steven Rogers was a romantic man. Steven Rogers dreamt of a perfect first kiss with Bucky Barnes. Well, it didn’t have to include a dinner with roses beforehand or a beautiful sunset, no. All Steve needed was Bucky himself.

And a good breath.

At least, that what he was telling himself the morning he and Bucky woke up together in one bed. Why did that happen? Well, they were so exhausted after the mission (and that says something, them being supersoldiers) they were too lazy to go upstairs to each one of their bedrooms and landed up in the guest bedroom. They dropped dead onto the gigantic bed (thanks, Tony) and fell into sleep instantly.

And right now Steve was looking at Bucky’s sleeping face and contemplating a kiss. Because he very much wanted to kiss his best friend, the most important human being in the world, through time and all that yadda-yadda, he just wanted a goddamn kiss, okay? But, alas, morning breath was stopping him. It would be very bad to have a first kiss after months of tiptoeing with a morning breath between them.

Thus, Steve didn’t kiss Bucky.

2\. Orange juice and toothpaste.

So, if you think about it, morning breath is such a minor thing that is so easy to get rid of. So, romantic Steve Rogers went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with a ferocity. Bucky did too and left for the kitchen.

A kitchen was a good place for a first kiss, right? You could hand your partner a cup of coffee, he would mumble his thanks, and when your hands would hold the cup at one time, you would look at each other, and-

All dreams were shattered the moment Steve Rogers saw Bucky drink orange juice. Obliging imagination reminded him of a crazy combo taste of toothpaste and said juice and Steve shuddered. You can’t have you first kiss taste like that.

And Steve didn’t kiss Bucky again.

3\. Blood.

The third time Steve found a reason not to kiss Bucky (although he desperately wanted to) it was almost legitimate.

Right after the breakfast Natasha called and said there’s attack at New York’s outskirts and they were needed, pronto. And so they suited up, grabbed their gear and hurried there. The battle against Hydra agents was… fierce. Very much so. Even with the help of Natasha, Clint and Tony. Stark was very good, his repulsors firing at as many enemies they could, and Natasha’s bullets and Clint’s arrows always hit the target. And not that Buck and Cap were bad themselves, no, they were as great as ever. Almost. Maybe it was too little rest, maybe it was jet lag, but Bucky made a few mistakes which resulted in him being shot at his real hand and half of his face covered in blood from small cuts and harshly broken lip.

Kisses on a battlefield were a romantic thing. But Steve Rogers decided it wasn’t for him, not now, not when Bucky was hissing, trying the cut on his lip with his tongue.

So, it was the third time Steve refused to kiss Bucky.

4\. Medicine.

After the battle they had won (of course), they all were delivered to the Stark Tower with maximum comfort. Doctor greeted them all and started with Bucky and his wounded arm. The wound wasn’t big and was far from lethal, but the bullet was still inside and had to be pulled out. Doctor did his job fast, the oblate piece of metal falling in the trash can with a loud clank, and left the room to go and take care of Romanoff.

Kisses after a battle were a romantic thing, too. And the moment was perfect. Basically, Steve Rogers was ready to do what he wanted to do for quite a long time. And-

And then the doctor came back, handed Bucky a little cup and a tube of cream. Bucky drank the first one and applied the second one on the cut on his lower lip. He said it was all very, very bitter and disgusting.

The fourth time Steve didn’t give a kiss to Bucky it almost wasn’t his fault.

5\. Onion rings.

Within an hour, everyone left, and Steve and Bucky went up to their apartment. And really, what the hell, how could one live with the love of his life together for two months and not kiss him? Only if he was a cow- _a man with high standards._

Now, they both were very much hungry, breakfast already forgotten, and Bucky went to the kitchen and started looking through a number of delivery flyers, deciding what to order. And you know what? He decided on pizza… and onion rings. Of course, Steve could say, _No, don’t order the onion rings_. _Why?_ Bucky would ask. _Because I want us to have a great first kiss_ , would be the answer. Can you imagine the disaster?

It was the fifth time Steve Rogers find a reason not to kiss Bucky.

Also, it was the time he finally admitted he just was a scaredy cat.

+1

After the dinner the day continues. With an attack.

You have to be crazy to attack the Stark Tower, everyone knew that. Crazy and overconfident. Which meant somewhere in New York there was a total psycho with a number of minions ready to sacrifice their lives… well, for the evil’s greater good, Steve decided. 

Many floors were bombed from the outside, including the Steve and Bucky’s apartment. It made a catastrophic damage to everything, destroying the kitchen and living room and a part of their second-floor bedrooms. And no villains were to be seen outside, it seemed that bombing was the only thing they prepared, for now, at least that was Tony’s scanners were saying. Pushing the heavy piece of wall out of the way, Steve was thankful for that.

Another piece of wall fell, resulting in yet another cloud of debris’ dust puffing up in the air. Steve coughed and finally saw Bucky. He was walking towards Steve, his hair almost white with plaster, his lips bloody again from the cut on his lips.

And you what?

Steve Rogers said, “To hell with it,” and kissed James Barnes.

And it was salty, and it was bloody, and it was bitter from the remnants of the cream and a little bit sour, and there were little grains of sand on Bucky’s lips.

But also Bucky’s body was hot, his hands hugging back so tightly, him whispering, “Stevie,” so desperately, him taking deep breaths just for a second before their lips met again…

It _was_ the first kiss Steve always been dreaming of.


End file.
